


雨夜

by Blackbird_night



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbird_night/pseuds/Blackbird_night
Summary: 雨夜的相遇和追捕





	雨夜

哥谭的大雨总是打得人措手不及。本就阴暗的天空被乌云占据掉后更显压抑，雨水冲刷侵蚀着街道的每个角落，试图籍此去清洗掉在城市内部藏匿着的污糟肮脏。  
知更鸟在追逐着他的猎物。

今天蝙蝠侠不在，他在调查另一件案子，不然他会告诉他的罗宾得学会“不要穷追不舍”的重要性。但他不在。知更鸟压低身子，随着猎物步伐而在建筑中穿梭着。加重的呼吸声以及鞋底与水接触的声音，达米安在雨声中捕捉着他的猎物，追着他留下的脚印步入陷阱之中。

哥谭的小巷是危险的，灯光永远无法照亮这包庇罪恶的小道。年轻的猎手不肯放弃他即将到手的猎物，不带丝毫畏惧地进入其中，心中满是之后该如何带着战利品炫耀的念头，然后就被咬住了脖子。

昏暗灯光之下达米安选择了独自探索，垃圾堆积的臭味让他皱起眉头，可还是放弃了退出去而是继续深入。他放轻着自己的脚步，尝试从大雨声中捕捉到什么不和谐的声音。野猫争食的尖锐叫声、被牵连的垃圾桶和民居接连不断的话语声，猎手分辨着对自己有利的一切，头脑却因着这困难的工作而降低了效率，待他意识到对方在自己身后时候早已被扼着脖子压在墙上。

年长的男孩身上透着股血腥味，他是在捣破一桩交易时被对方盯上的，子弹划伤了他的手臂。他就在这样的情况下和蝙蝠侠的小助手玩了近一个多小时的躲猫猫游戏，接着发现蝙蝠侠不在——一个安全的信号。

“你的蝙蝠爸爸没有教你晚上不要自己出门吗？”达米安的眼眸比他的母亲要漂亮不少，里头燃烧着的火焰带着生命，让人为此着迷。雨水从湿嗒嗒的头发上滑下，灭去了平日的张扬反添上几分可怜气。之后便是一个吻，突然又不合常理到极致。男孩微眯起他漂亮的绿眸，手抓上了扼着自己的手，挑衅意味极重地低头伸舌舔了一下。

“Fuck me, Todd. ”

杰森扼着他的手力道大上了几分，要把达米安陷进墙壁里头一样。唇舌交缠，不如对待情人的温柔而是互相撕咬追逐，稍尖的虎牙如同吸血鬼的利齿一般扯开血肉，任由血液与唾液混在一起再渡予对方，直至其中一方先发出投降的信号。雨水从彼此湿嗒嗒的头发滑下再渗进衣衫之中，缺氧的小声呻呤率先从知更鸟唇中泄出。

“用你的鼻子呼吸，蝙蝠宝宝。”嗤笑声被遮盖在雨声之后，不大却足以令未成年的男孩红了耳根。

湿了的制服裤子紧贴着主人而不易脱下，但这也费不上多少时间。肌肤与雨水的直接接触令他打了个冷颤，手揽上了对方的脖子，把重量全压在他身上。“一切按你的要求。”从袋中翻出一小管润滑凝胶，年长的男孩扭开了盖子便往后头温热的小洞挤进去。感受一整管带着冰凉的凝胶全挤进自己的刺激令达米安的手紧了紧，力道加重再放轻，哼出了几声带着浓重鼻音的短音。

随手扔掉空掉的药管，杰森轻拍了拍他的屁股让他放松，同时几个轻吻印在了他的额头、眼角以及唇边等作一个安抚。手指却随之随着黏糊糊的润滑剂探了进去，逐点逐点浅浅地探索着、找寻着那个可以筑解男孩的矜持自尊的位置，细心又耐心地等待着对方适应下来才增添着探索小队的成员。

控制不住的喘息声开始在小巷中响起。

无人会来这里去好奇声音的来源，不单单是因为现在正下着雨，反是因为这里是哥谭。只要你口袋中有上一叠厚厚的钱币，姑娘们不会介意欢爱的地点是小巷的垃圾堆附近或是酒店房间。然而今天若要是哪个好色的住户偷偷往外望一眼，大概也只会摇摇头感叹一声现在的人为了钱竟不怕去扯上蝙蝠侠的罗宾男孩作情趣。

然而主角的俩人却没这么多心思。他们浑身湿透，以彼此取暖。些许带节奏的水声已不知是为了稳住脚步的声音还是情欲惹出的水声。达米安被泪水染红的眼角似是狠狠哭了一场，零碎的罪恶感试图指责胯部挺动着的人，可又在那奶猫声音般的撒娇下失去了道德。  
-  
事后两人都感冒了。  
达米安在被疯狂质问感冒原因的状况下表示再也不找刺激了。


End file.
